Quand le soleil s'éteint
by kahyyami
Summary: C'est un one shoot. Il me tenait particulièrement à coeur. C'est impossible à résumer.


_Bonjour à ceux qui viennent lire cette fic (si il y en a ...). J'aimerai vous prévenir, cette histoire n'a pas d'intêret particuliers, ne contient que très peu de spoilers, et ne fait pas avancer le cheminnement du manga. Cependant, cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais écrite, mais m'étais résignée à ne pas la poster. Et aujourd'hui, cela fait un an ... alors en mémoire à cet "anniversaire" dont j'aimerai effacer le souvenir, je décide de publier ce one shot, en espérant qu'il atteindra vos coeurs ... Pour ceux qui veulent de la romance, sachez seulement qu'elle est omniprésente dans mon histoire et qu'elle est peu explixite. Si vous voulez de l'amour, ne venez pas. Si vous êtes curieux, restez. Et merci._

* * *

J'ai froid ... Malgré ceciel radieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner de tout mon être ... Et tout est noir ici-bas; je suis perdue dans un océan sombre, alors que lesoleil nous nargue de ses rayons châtoyants. Mais à quoi bon lui rendre hommage puisqu'un autre ciel s'est éteint?

Je baisse le visage sous cette incommensurable peine qui a l'air de peser lourd sur mon coeur. Et je ferme les yeux ... je ne sais plus où je suis, je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes, je ressens simplement cette douleur qui me transperce l'estomac et me serre la gorge. J'étouffe et je sers les poings pour oublier cette souffrance qui véhicule dans mes veines, car il faut garder l'air fier quoiqu'il arrive et ne jamais pleurer.

J'entends des gémissements à mes côtés ... Hinata est déjà en larmes ... Mais pleures, pleures Hinata, pleures pour moi, aujourd'hui tes faiblesses seront la force de chacun. Je tourne mon visage vers elle, et je la vois essayer de se retenir le plus qui lui est donné de faire, mais c'en est bien trop pour elle.Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas bouger. Puis une main consolatrice vient se poser sur son épaule. Je suis du regard cette manche vêtue de noir et me pose sur le visage d'un homme figé par la peine, la peau aussi blême que ses yeux, de longs cheveux noirs attachés soigneusement en queue basse pour l'occasion. Neji ... Son cousin est là, il la regarde s'abandonner à la tristesse et je vois aparaître une ride de souffrance sur le visage du jeune homme qui resserre Hinata contre lui.

Ainsi, tout le monde serait si melheureux? Je tourne une fois de plus mon regard et rencontre le visage d'Iruka. La tête basse, il semble errer à présent dans l'ombre, le regard arraché par la douleur, mais le silence dans son âme. Je sais qu'à présent, la pénombre sera sienne puisqu'un des rayons de soleil de sa vie vient de disparaître. Iruka ... comme je regrette ... vous aviez raison depuis le début, tout cela nous dépassait. Où serions-nous aujourd'hui si nous vous avions écouté? Je secoue le visage à cette pensée et décide de porter mon regard vers un visage amical ...

Maître Jiraya ... malgré son imposante taille il semble bien plus petit qu'à l'accoutumée. Son visage est marqué, ses rides se sont creusées, et l'éclat de ses yeux a disparu. Puis il tourne son visage vers moi et m'offre un sourire désespérément triste. J'aimerai lui répondre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes lèvres tremblent, et mon coeur se refuse à sourire. Il le comprend et émet un léger signe de tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne m'en veut pas ... Maître Jiraya, ne vous en voulez pas non plus ... s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas à cause de vous que tout est arrivé ...

Quelques visages plus loin, je rencontre celui de maître Kakashi. Sa peau paraît aussi pâle que la couleur de ses cheveux, tranchant incroyablement avec la noirceur de sa veste. Et son unique oeuil visible semble se perdre dans un néant bien trop lointain pour qu'il ne me voie. Je resserre d'avantages le poing, croyant que le sourire de cet homme aurait pu m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, mais ils souffrent tous en silence.

J'aperçois Konohamaru ... Les trois ans qui se sont écoulés ont fait de lui un jeune homme bien plus fort. Alors il reste droit et fier, serrant des dents et des poings, bloquant sa respiration à chaque slave de larmes pouvant survenir dans ses deux petits yeux noirs brillants. Lui aussi souffre en silence ... Pourquoi ne pleurent-ils pas! Pourquoi garder pour eux touteleur tristesse? Je ne peux pas pleurer ... je ne veux pas pleurer ... parce que tu m'as déjà dit que je pleurai bien trop souvent ... Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

Je scrute l'assemblée d'un regard livide ... Quelques visages familiers ... Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Chôji, et même Temari et Kankuro ... tous le visage aussi sombre que leur tunique. Noir comme leur coeur en ce jour ensoleillé. Ils semblent tous malheureux à leur manière, car tous ont perdu unêtre cher ... un ami.

Les pleurs d'Hinata ont redoublé et attire mon attention vers cette jeune fille qui se trouve à ma gauche. Malgré la tentative de cacher son visage entre ses mains, les pleurs reprennent de plus belle et c'est dans les bras de son cousin que ses cris sont étouffés. Dans unélan de fraternité, il la serre contre lui en caressant doucement ses cheveux, le visage déformé par la douleur de son coeur ... Hinata ... c'est le soleil de ta vie que tu as perdu, n'est-ce pas? Si je pouvais, je donnerai la mienne pour que tu le retrouves ...

Mais ses cris et ses pleurs m'envahissent peu à peu et j'ai du mal à retenir les larmes qui naissent dans mes yeux et cette douleur qui se blotît au fond de ma gorge. Je baisse le visage, et ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces ... Mais je sens une larme perler, puis entamer une chute interminable pour s'éclater sur la pierre grise que foule mon pied. La seconde ne tarde pas à suivre le même chemin. Je relève alors la tête et ce sont plusieurs gouttes d'eau salées qui glissent sur mes joues, sans que je n'arrive à les retenir. Pardonne-moi ... je n'y arrive pas ...

Sasuke se tient à ma droite ... Il ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion, ni tristesse, ni colère, ni joie. Il est simplement là, se redressant légèrement sous l'intuition d'un regard posé sur lui, mais rien, absolu rien, n'émane de lui. Et pourtant ... c'est bien à cause de lui que tout ça est arrivé! Je serre une fois de plus les poings que mes ongles finissent par transpercer ma paume, et un liquide chaud coule le long de mes poignets, mais ça m'est égal. Comment pourrai-je lui pardonner un jour! Les larmes reprennent de plus belle sous la colère et la peine, alors, pour éviter d'éclater en sanglot, je repose mon regard là où il avait commencer son parcours, face à moi.

A travers une vision embuée, je distingue Tsunade, le Cinquième Hokage, elle aussi vêtue de noir, arborant un discours plein d'éloquance que je n'arrive pas à entendre ... J'ai l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde à présent ... Derrière elle, une pierre taguée de noms de ninjas surplombe un tombeau. Et sur ce tombeau, une photographie nous offre un visage bien familier, qui me laisse échapper encore plus de larmes ... Deux yeux bleus vifs, un sourire déterminé, un regard d'enfant et des cheveux blonds ébourriffés ... Uzumaki Naruto.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer en silence ... Mais j'entends dans l'assemblée plusieurs larmes qui se perdent dans les méandre d'une tristesse inconsolable ... Shizune, Maître Gaï, Maître Kurenai, Anko ... et d'autres personnes du village souhaitant tant autrefois sa disparition et qui aujourd'hui, pleurent l'être qui égayait leur vie. Naruto ...

Puis, peu à peu, les gens se recueillent, posent une rose blanche sur ta tombe, prient, puis partent ... Konohamaru ... Maître Jiraya ... Maître Kakashi ... Hinata, qui manque de s'effondrer, retenue par Neji qui la tient toujours par l'épaule et l'emmène.

Il ne reste plus que moi et Sasuke ... Nous restons ainsi un temps indéfini pour moi, face à cette boîte qui t'emmène à tout jamais loin de moi ... Puis je vois Sasuke emboîter le pas pour partir, mais je ne veux pas! Il doit s'expliquer ... Pourquoi ne souffre-t-il pas alors qu'il devrait souffrir d'avantages que les autres! Je décide de l'appeler, mais les larmes ont écorché ma voix qui se fait tremblante. Au son de son nom, il se retourne, le visage toujours dénué d'expression.

Le vent se met à souffler, séchant ainsi les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues. Je soutiens son regard et me rapproche doucement vers lui. Une fois face à face, je laisse tout échapper . Toute cette tristesse, cette frustration, cette peine, cette colère, ces larmes et ces cris que j'ai du contenir lors de cette cérémonie, tout éclate en une seconde.

- Pourquoi! je hurle et me jette sur lui, lui donnant un coup de poing sur le torse.

Je l'entends émettre un léger souffle de douleur, puis plus rien. Mais je continue ...

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien! Naruto est mort à cause de toi! Il croyait sincèrement en toi! Il avait confiance! Ila tout tenté pour te sauver et toi tu n'as rien fait! T'es qu'un salaud! Salaud! Il est mort ... moooort!

Puis je m'accroche à sa veste, pleurant tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke reste impassible et ne bouge pas. Une demi heure s'écoula ainsi, sans que plus rien ne soit dit à part mes larmes qui se faisaient rares. Mon coeur s'était appaisé, et il ne restait de ma peineplus que des hoquets. Mais je ne bouge pas ... Puis j'entends Sasuke murmurer ...

- Il commence à pleuvoir ...

Je relève la tête vers le ciel qui nous offrait un teint des plus azurs. Je luilance alors un regard mi-étonné mi-triste, et m'aperçois que deux larmes tombent le long de ses joues. Je souffle un léger "oui" tout en me redressant, relâchant sa veste que je risquai d'arracher.

Il recule et s'avance vers le trou qui vient d'être creusé. Puis reste ainsi, immobile, dos à moi, le corps tremblant, et les poings serrés. Je pense que Sasuke ne veut plus être seul ... Il a déjà du voir disparaître beaucoup d'êtres chers sous ses yeux, et ne peut supporter autant de peine . Je décide de me rapprocher.

Doucement, je frôle son poing du bout des doigts et sens qu'il relâche peu à peu son étreinte. Puis je caresse ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il croise sa main dans la mienne, cherchant un quelconque réconfort, comme il en avait été question lors de l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Mon coeur se met à palpiter, je sens sa paume incroyablement froide, mais ce contacte me réchauffe le coeur.

Puis il prend un rose posée dans la jarre à ses côtés, et la jette sur le tombeau en contre-bas. Les lèvres tremblantes, il murmure ...

- Merci ... Naruto ... Tu m'as appris à aimer la vie. Je ferai le maximum pour continuer ... merci ... du fond du coeur. Adieu, mon ami.

Je tourne mon visage vers ce jeune homme à présent totalement vulnérable. Il garde le regard fixé sur toi, arborant un sourire faisant pâle figure. Je prends moi aussi une rose, et m'agenouille devant la tombe, sans lâcher la main de Sasuke qui se réchauffe peu à peu.

- Naruto ... merci pour tout ... Tu ne fais peut-être plus partie de ce monde ... mais dans le mien, tu ne mourras jamais ...

Je me relève doucement et nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, nous recueillants devant la tombe de notre meilleur ami. Puis Sasuke propose de partir. Nous tournons nos pas, tout en restant mains dans la mains, puis, après avoir fait quelques mètres, je me retourne, suivie de Sasuke. Je le sens resserrer ma main d'avantages alors que ma respiration se bloque.

Et je te vois ... Debout, près de la stèle, nous offrant ton sourire si chaleureux. Puis tu lèves le bras, et nous fait signe. Sasuke t'offre un sourire plein de sincèrité, tandis que j'agite faiblement la main. Un dernier aurevoir, puis tu disparaîs, à tout jamais.

Adieu Naruto, et merci ...

* * *

_A Julie, toi mon amie qui a disparu il y a un an dans cet accident, et qui a su offrir en cadeau, la réconcilliation de deux êtres qui ne s'aimaient plus, le jour de ton enterrement. Merci pour tout, on ne t'oubliera jamais._


End file.
